


Dinner-date

by Navy_Blue



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, and drummond meets alfred for dinner, for 2x08, getting the shovel out to do some unburying, no one dies, resolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Blue/pseuds/Navy_Blue
Summary: No one died and alfred and drummond get to drink champagne together as intended. Not canon compliant cos the canon, frankly, sucks.





	Dinner-date

Drummond was still reeling from what had happened as he made his way across London to meet Alfred. Someone had tried to kill the Prime Minister. _He_ had nearly been shot. He touched the place on his cheek where he had felt the heat of the bullet that had missed both he and Peel by a hair and felt his heart drop again. In the madness of it all, there had been only one thought in his mind – _Alfred_.

Alfred was already seated in the corner of the dining room, his eyes seemed frantic as he scanned the smoky room until they found Drummond. He stood quickly, a little clumsy, knocking his leg on the side of the table and put a hand on Drummond’s arm. “I heard what happened- outside parliament- are you- were you hurt?” Drummond felt the hand shaking and noticed the crack in Alfred’s voice. 

“No, no I’m fine. No one was hurt. It was some farmer I think, worried the bill is going to hurt his profits. I’m alright.” He placed his hand over Alfred’s, still clutching his sleeve. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Come on, I’ve had quite enough politics and a drama for one night, let’s just enjoy this. I’ve yet to try the oysters.”

They talked through several courses of champagne and oysters, which turned out to be really quite excellent; rumours of the Queen’s ill child had spread quickly among those close to the palace, and they had both been noticing the strange tension between Prince Albert and his relatives. Drummond found the court gossip relaxing, or maybe it was the alcohol. As the glasses of champagne continued, the conversation grew quieter. It was strange, thought Drummond, his mother had often warned him that a drunk mind speaks a sober heart, but for them, perhaps the alcohol in their glasses allowed them to indulge a different kind of truth, one unspoken. In the comfortable silence, he did not feel the need to say anything; Alfred had a look in his eyes that he already knew all the thoughts passing through his mind anyway. Maybe it was just the light from the candles in his eyes. The warm glow illuminated Alfred's blond hair too, making it appear golden...

Alfred cleared his throat, breaking Drummond’s chain of thoughts.

“I can’t stop thinking,” he looked serious, too serious for a candle lit dinner and four glasses of champagne, “Today you- you nearly died, Edward.” He frowned and looked down at his plate, suddenly seeming very interested in the remains of his dinner. Edward did not like where this conversation was going; the warm hazy atmosphere of the room seemed suddenly cold. “And we argued before- it would have been the last thing I ever said to you. I couldn’t bear that. For a moment- I thought-” Alfred’s voice trailed off.

He watched Alfred press his fingers into the surface of the table. His eyebrows were knitted and his lips pursed as if he was concentrating very hard on wood beneath his fingertips. Drummond ached to bridge the gap between their hands, but not here. No matter how drunk he and the other diners all appeared to be, there were some things what would not go unnoticed. He settled for hooking a foot around one of Alfred’s ankles, hidden under the long linen tablecloths that were mercifully in fashion. 

“That was my fault. I’m sorry about last time, I shouldn’t have left like that-”

“No, no, you were quite right. I thought I was helping you. In truth it was easier for me to convince myself that we’d be better off not pursuing- _this_.” He raised his eyes to Drummond, wide, blue and full of heart-breaking concern. “I want to be wrong. When I heard, I couldn't imagine you gone, but, Edward, someone tried to shoot the Prime Minister over some wheat. What would happen if anyone found out about us? We were alone in Scotland, but it’s different here.”

“I know, I know,” Drummond sighed heavily. He thought if he didn’t say _something_ Alfred might start crying in the middle of the dining room. It seemed so unfair, he’d watched miserable marriage after miserable marriage; politicians, royals, even his own family all marrying for convenience or titles or wealth. And now sat in front of him was someone he felt he couldn’t live without, who apparently felt similarly, and it seemed there was nothing he could do. “I’ve already broken off my engagement, that’s over. I’m not sure what happens, what we’re supposed to do,” he offered helplessly. 

He reached forward, pretending to fumble for the near-empty champagne bottle, and brushed his fingers against Alfred’s, lingering for a moment. 

The smile returned to Alfred’s eyes as Drummond watched him think for a moment. “Well how about we finish this bottle and then go home. I don’t know about you but I think this day has been eventful enough without having to plan out our future.” 

“Oh, I’ll gladly drink to that.” Drummond replied.

They ended up ordering one last glass - a toast to surviving another day of bloody politics, Drummond declared - before calling for a carriage.

They sat in silence as the carriage made its way through streets. Their hands rested between them, clasped together. Alfred shuffled across the gap to rest his head on Drummond’s shoulder.

“I meant what I said in that letter.” He said quietly.

“I know, you won’t determine my future, I’m grateful but-”

“No. I meant whatever happens, I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> what even was that episode? Like why? Who? no? You can't give my lil gay heart a tiny sliver of representation like that and kill it an episode later.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Or if you really enjoyed it give a student a coffee: http://ko-fi.com/navyblue


End file.
